Legs for electric home appliances are generally provided at corners of electric home appliances for supporting the appliance. In general, installation condition largely influences to lifetime and reliability of the appliance such as a washing machine, a clothes dryer, a refrigerator, and a dish washer. The legs applied to the electric home appliances are formed in a screw structure for easily controlling height of each home appliance.
In FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an example showing a leg 10 formed in a screw form is applied to a drum washing machine. Hereinafter, the structure of the leg 10 will be described referring to the drawings.
Referring to FIG. 2, a traditional leg 10 includes a pad 15 covering a long screw 11a and a leg bolt having a flat head 11b provided at an end of the screw 11a. In this case, the flat head 11b is formed in a round plate form for evenly dispersing weight of a home appliance 1 to a floor. The pad 15 is generally made of a butyl rubber, and molded to cover the flat head 11b through a molding process.
Between the screw 11a and the flat head 11b, a head 11c having an angled outer circumference as illustrated in FIG. 2. When the head 11c is provided, a worker can easily controls height of the leg 10 by using tools when installing the home appliance 1.
Meanwhile, for producing a typical leg 10 having abovementioned structure, a glue is sprayed onto the flat head 11b of a leg bolt 11, and the pad 15 including the butyl rubber is shaped on a surface of the flat head 11b through the molding process. As aforementioned, the typical leg 10 has a problem of low productivity in order that a process for producing the typical leg 10 is very complex.
In addition, there is a kind of bur occurred when the butyl rubber is leaked and solidified between the metallic moulds on the outer circumference of the pad 15 during shaping. The bur formed during the molding process makes a bad outer appearance of the pad 15 as well as lowers aesthetic beauty of the leg 10.
Furthermore, because the pad 15 has no angled outer surface, and the material of which is very soft, a hand of the worker can be easily slipped from the pad when the worker rotates the pad 15 for coupling the leg 10 to the home appliance 1 or adjusting the height of the leg. Therefore, the typical leg 10 has a problem of lowering operation efficiency of the worker.